


the "Iceman" and the Rookie

by Just_Juliette



Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A bit of Jealous Kimi, Antonio being daring, M/M, Some Fluff, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: where our beautiful boy Gio tries to get to the Iceman's heart.Looks like Mission Impossible, but... who knows?
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846861
Kudos: 39





	the "Iceman" and the Rookie

Kimi Raikkonen was called the Iceman. He had earned that nickname and consolidated it over the years. This was for several reasons: for being the coolest of all, for being of few words, for being professional...

And also because he didn't give a shit about many things. Race crashes, dirty advertising, dramas between drivers... He believed that was the secret of his great talent. When you just focus on the car, nothing is difficult. He didn't live under the rocks though, he always knew what was going on in the paddock. He cared about people. Not all of them, of course, people like Nico, Daniel and even Lewis mattered very little to him. The less he knew about them, the better.

No, he meant people like Sebastian, the only one there he considered his friend. Same with Charles, the little prodigy. He was a good boy. And surprisingly, he was forced to include Antonio -Gio- in the list. But not as a friend, nor as a "good boy". Honestly he didn't know how. He didn't know why. But he cared about the young Italian.

It wasn't easy to ignore him either, they were mates. Plus, the youngster was always trying to get his attention... in the wrong way, though.

Let's just say the Finn wasn't used to being flirted at brazenly every day. Even weirder coming from a boy, his partner.

He had never been attracted to men, never paid attention to them. But there was an obvious trend of more and more drivers started batting for other leagues, and he began to wonder if he was the only straight man competing.

Whatever it was, he didn't care what other people did in their beds. But Gio... he made it too obvious to ignore. It was exhaustive every time he had to share with him.

Even during the first week of training toghether. At that time, the young lad didn't seem to understand that the simulator didn't have the ability to assimilate the maneuver automatically, and seemed outraged.

—I don't understand why we can't change the trajectory to go down a couple of tenths. There's no grip on this part.

—On track that trajectory does work. It's different in the simulator.- Explained Kimi.

—But then why did I spend all day in the simulator if what I do doesn't work?!

—You must still learn a lot of things.- He snorted in annoyance. Antonio crossed his arms.

—I'm sorry I'm not an old experienced driver like you.- That offended him coming from someone who could barely control a simulator.

—I may be old, but you're a rookie. And if you want to learn something from what a world champion has to offer, you have to start respecting.

—I respect you!

—Don't use that voice tone when you talk to me.

—Then don't talk to me like if you were my father!

—You have to respect me and listen to me like I were your father, got it? -Gio's eyes lit up. The oldest knew he'd screwed up.

—Yes, daddy. Whatever you want. - he replied with a sideways smile and batting his long eyelashes.

—You really are a case.- Said the blond man, laughing a little. 

—Oh my! You smiled! What a beautiful smile you have for gods sake! sighed Gio.

And so they spent almost every day like this. Kimi losing his patience, the young one provoking him, and both laughing uncomfortably and changing the subject.

The strange thing was that the Finn wouldn't ask the other one to stop, or that he made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't even try! And come on... It's Kimi Raikkonen. The man was always frank and said everything he wanted to say 

Soo, an intrigued Sebastian asked him about it.

—Hey, are you still giving "little Mario" wings? 

—What?

—You know what I mean. Antonio trying to fetch you, you playing along...

—I'm not playing along. 

—Not telling him anything is like playing along. Come on, tell me what's going on between you two. Are you attracted to him?

—No. I'm not into men.

—Are you sure?

—Yes... -Suddenly he stopped listening to what the German was saying and got immersed in his thoughts.

He didn't really know if he was being completely honest. I mean, he was sure he didn't like men in general . But Gio wasn't just any man. More than a man, Kimi used to think of him as a person. A whimsical, cheeky, loud, expressive person; completely opposite of him, but that wasn't the only thing Antonio stood out for. Kimi also thought of him as a beautiful, caring, talented person with fine delicate features, perfect hair, an attractive body... Well, it was better not to go on with the list.

When he came back to reality, Seb was staring at him, with a big smile on his face.

— Having second thoughts?. Remember there's nothing wrong with it.- Sometimes he thought Sebastian could read his mind.

—I know.

—Anyway, the hardest part is usually declaring yourself, because you don't know weather the other one loves you or not. Look at Pierre and Charles! 

—I understand, Seb... What's going on with Pierre and Charles? - He asked, trying to change the subject. 

—Those are in love and neither of them dares to propose. Anyway, they're going partying today and I hope some alcohol in their system to do the trick.

Kimi nodded and headed to his room, still somewhat affected by the previous conversation, but then Antonio walked out of his. He looked amazing, and had a strong scent of perfume.

— _Amore! Buonasera_.- greeted him.

—Hi.- he answered as seriously as he could.

—I'm on my way to meet the guys, they're going out to a club and I think it's good to get to know them more, you know, being the new guy ...

—Okay.- Antonio was beginning to notice that his partner was in a bad mood. Even though he was normally quiet, it was starting to be rude.

—What do you think?

—I never go out when there's a race coming. But I see you already smarted your look. It would be useless to tell you not to go.- Woah. That was so dry and emotionless. It began to worry him so he tried to break the tension a bit in the way he knew better .

—I meant me. Do you think I look good? Is it enough to seduce you? Because if it is, I'm going to get ready like this every day.- His smiley expression was gone in the moment Kimi snorted loudly in anger.

—Damn it, won't you stop your attempts to... to get under my sheets? I'm not into you. Leave me alone.- The young lad had gone mute, and although he hadn't shouted or changed his expression, it seemed to scare the younger one. —Have fun.

He finished, and then locked himself in his room and reviewed the strategy, determined to occupy his mind with the race, and not with his personal conflicts.

***

Unfortunately it didn't last long, because the next day, he came across a disgusting scene: Antonio, almost climbing into Pierre's lap, caressing his hair seductively. _"What the hell?_ " was the first thing that crossed his mind, it was a turn of events he didn't expect to happen, at least this soon. Then he thought of Charles. He turned to his left and noticed how the little Monégasque was also contemplating the scene, with a deep scowl, trembling lips and bright eyes. He stepped and left. He looked bad, he looked like shit.

Kimi swore and followed him. He did not stop him though, just watched as he grabbed towels from the ground floor hotel reception and took the elevator. 

So Kimi decided to go and tell Seb, he'd have better ideas about how to cheer Charles up. He found him in his room with Lewis, who left without saying anything after he heard what happened. Meanwhile, his ex-teammate explained the impressive events they both suffered after the party.

Moments later, they both joined Lewis, who was unkindly asking Pierre to make up with Charles. The scene was almost deja vú. Pierre's face was identical to Gio's the night before. That reminded him that he should have a serious conversation with him, because although he and Pierre had nothing going on, it was not very polite to have tried something with the Frenchman; who was obviously in love with Charles.

He managed to find him after the technical debrieffing meeting.

—Hey, you've got to calm down. Stop being so flirty. -The youngest one rolled his eyes. Still angry with him.

—You asked me to stop bothering you, I barely talked to you. I don't know what you're talking about.

—What you did with Gasly this morning.

—Were you spying on me?

—You were in the dining room. Everyone could see you. -He shrugged.

Antonio approached him with the most serious face Kimi saw on him. He suddenly understood that he had gone too far.

—What I do with Pierre -or any other- is none of your business. Didn't you want to concentrate on your own business? Go on, leave me alone.- He said abruptly. Kimi wasn't shocked or anything, but he had never seen Antonio like that. He had definitely crossed the line.

—I'm sorry.

The other one stopped his walk and turned to see him. Kimi wasn't the apologising type. The older one continued.

—I shouldn't have treated you like that yesterday. Besides, it's true that you and Pierre are none of my business.

Gio looked down somewhat nervously, noticing the sudden closeness between them. Somehow they were facing each other.

— I was just trying to help him, making Charles jealous. I'm not a bitch who flirts with everybody.

—I didn't mean to make you feel that way. By the way, I have to congratulate you, it worked.

—Oh yeah? How do you know?

—Let's just say that the lads must be admitting to each other right now.

—And what are we waiting for?! Let's go and see.

The youngest one took Kimi by the hand and dragged him to the hotel.

*******

Saturday's qualifying had finally come, where they tested speed, power and new configuration in the cars. Kimi'd had an acceptable day, getting as much as he could out of his machine. The Italian had been able to do some very good laps, but was penalized for blocking and ruining Max's best Lap.

Moments after he lost sight of his teammate, he heard some disturbances.

—You must come and do something! -Pierre asked, running to him.

—Where to?

—To the paddock. Gio and Max are fighting.

—Shit.

He followed him in a hurry to where the two young men were, whose screams could be heard in the distance. The next thing he saw was the young man from Red Bull throwing his mate's helmet hard to the ground, who responded by pushing and causing him to fall down.

 _—Dannato figlio da puta! Til faro..._ \- Exclaimed Gio as he approached a Max who was getting up, restrained by his companions, before Kimi managed to cover his mouth, passing his remaining arm around his waist and carrying him away.

—What did you think you were doing?!- asked putting him down again.

—He started. I didn't want to get physical but he provoked me and I...

—Of course he started it. He always does this because he's a bastard who likes to play dirty. You mustn't take part in that, not with him, not with any of the "favourite" pilots. They will always win while you will always be penalized.- said Kimi, patting his back.

—Yes, you are so right. God I have so much to learn... Lucky that I have you to tell me this stuff.

—Yeah, even though I'm a better driver than a teacher. - The Italian laughed a little. He checked that no one was around and put his arms around Kimi for a short lapse, holding him close.

— _Grazie_.-the other one reciprocated the hug, making it last a little longer.

-You're welcome, _caro_.- Antonio thought his heart stopped for a second.

-Wait... What did you call me? -Did you call me honey? You... You did!

Kimi just smiled at him and walked away, leaving Gio at the edge of collapsing.

They didn't talk about it again so that they could focus on doing well during the race, but the Italian wasn't going to stand by and let what had happened the previous Saturday go by. So after they finished everything related to the competition, he approached the Finn.

—Would you like to go to dinner tonight? I think it would be nice to make the most of the last night here.

—I thought you'd go to the Australia farewell with the rest... -he said, thinking about the usual post-race party always given by the local driver, Daniel in this case.

—Nah, I'd rather have dinner with you. But if you're tired, I...

—Okay. Eight o'clock. You know, the flight's early.- Antonio smiled delightedly.

—Got it.

***

Kimi snorted and cursed as he found nothing formal in his suitcase. It wasn't something he used to take to the races. He resigned himself to take a shower, put on his best jeans, an Alfa Romeo T-shirt and leave at the appointed time for the date. Yeah, he realized a little late that he'd agreed to go on a date with Gio.

At first he had regretted it, and was about to call him and tell him that he didn't feel well and it was better to leave it for another time. But then he thought about Seb.

_Will you still give little Mario wings?_

_Are you attracted to him?_

_Remember that there is nothing wrong._

It was true that he had given him wings. That he embraced him, being that he hadn't embraced anyone since his divorce, and that in certain a way... he was attracted to him. His personality impressed him and left him dreamy every day; he enjoyed spending time with him; he enjoyed laughing for him and having the youngest one's eyes fill with pride for being the only one who made him smile.

So he decided to go and see what's up. Go with the flow, as some would said.

He walked into the hallway, waiting for the other one to come out of his room. That happened almost ten minutes later.

— I'm so sorry! I hope you weren't there too long.- he said as he finished putting on a jacket. Fortunately, the Italian wasn't formally dressed either. But he did notice the perfume again, and that pleased him.

—Don't worry.

—The only nice outfit I packed was ruined on the party...

—You look good this way.

— So... shall we have dinner at the hotel?

—Okay. Let's go...

Kimi grabbed his hand and took him to the elevator, pressing the restaurant button. He could tell his partner was a bit weird, unusually quiet.

—You're tense.

—I know, I'm sorry. It's just... To be honest, I didn't expect you to agree to go out with me. I'm a little nervous.

—Seriously? Even after you openly flirted with me since we met.

—It's... It's different now.

The doors opened, and the drivers went into the nice restaurant the hotel owned. They chose one of the tables that was isolated between room dividers,in order not to attract attention. Anyway, since it was relatively early, they didn't have to worry about being observed or recognized.

—What do you mean by different?- the Finn continued.

—Em... You know. Before this you just laughed and ignored the flirting and now it's all so real that... I don't know. God, this is ridiculous. I've been waiting three months for this to happen and now I look like a coward when it's not even my first time out with a man.

—Is it because it's me?- asked Kimi cautiously.

—I guess so, maybe because you look hard to impress... 

—And why do you want to impress me?- Antonio looked at him perplexed, as if the answer were obvious.

—Well, that's what dating is for. You want to impress the other one so that he agrees to go out again and then...- Kimi arched his eyebrows to encourage him to continue. - Oh, come on! And then you kiss, you get laid and you start a relationship!

The older one smiled, finally getting what he wanted.

—So what you really want is for us to kiss, get laid and start a relationship?- Antonio blushed. He didn't know what to say.

—Uhm, maybe later... in the long run?

—Come here.

The lad nodded and approached the chair next to Kimi's, but he got dragged to the other one's lap, their faces closer than ever.

—K-Kimi?

—I don't like long-term plans. I prefer to go straight to the point.

—What...?

And then he got interrupted by the Finn's lips on his. He responded to the kiss almost automatically, as he was shouting and celebrating inside. It wasn't an demanding kiss at all, it was soft and mellow. So he decided to take the lead a bit and deepened the contact, making the other one pant.

At that moment they heard footsteps approaching and knew that they had to separate in order to have dinner. But that did not mean the tension had been cut off. On the contrary. Half an hour later they both came out of the elevator without being able to take their hands off each other,and locked theirselves in the Italian's room.

***

Pierre was still asleep when his phone started ringing. He reached out to take it and saw it was Gio. He sighed, let go of Charles' grip on his hips and headed across the room not to disturb his boy's sleep.

—Tell me something worthy of getting out of bed to answer the call.

—You said you wanted to be the first to know when it happened.

—What? What are you talking about?

Moments later, a shout of joy and a laugh echoed through the bedroom walls. Charles woke up somewhat confused, until he saw the Frenchman hang up the phone and come over.

—What's wrong?

—You and Augustin lost the bet, baby. You owe me a round.


End file.
